Rivalidades de Hermanos
by Flora Athena
Summary: La vida en familia es siempre complicada. Tantas opiniones bajo el mismo el techo suelen a veces ser un problema. Para Squall y Rinoa, esto es mas que una realidad. Universo Alterno. SquallxRinoa


**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de "Final Fantasy 8" no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera.

**Summary: **La vida en familia es siempre complicada. Tantas opiniones bajo el mismo el techo suelen a veces ser un problema. Para Squall y Rinoa, esto es mas que una realidad. Universo Alterno. SquallxRinoa

**Pareja principal:** SquallxRinoa.

**Rivalidades de Hermanos.**

By Flora.

**Capitulo 1.** Si a veces si que convenía tener hermanos otras mas valía ser hija única.

Winhill era un lindo pueblecito pastoral situado en el extremo suroeste del continente del Galbadia. Ahí, la vida era mucho mas calmada y sencilla que en otras partes del globo. Las personas eran más amables y llevaban una vida mucho menos estresante y más natural, en contraste con la que llevan los habitantes de las grandes ciudades como Delling la capital.

En Winhill cualquier persona, sin lugar a dudas, podía tener una vida realmente encantadora y totalmente feliz, igual a la de los lindos comerciales que intentan vender cereales en la TV, y que los citadinos de otras partes solo podían soñar con vivir. Claro, siempre y cuando no se aspirara a mucho. Como era de esperarse, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Winhill y con tan poco acceso, no había muchas oportunidades. Y solo habría que conformarse con la típica vida de campo, o al menos es lo que pensaban la mayoría de las personas que eran mayoritariamente ancianas, ya que los mas jóvenes, una vez obtenida la mayoría de edad, emigraban a la capital en busca de un mejor futuro.

Este, no era el caso de la familia Loire que feliz vivía en el pueblo sin pensar en complicaciones innecesarias. Al menos no lo era para casi toda la familia, pues había alguien que vivía no muy gustosa en ese lugar…

– ¡Es tardísimo! –se escuchó una voz femenina gritar de asombro, en cuanto el despertador logró su objetivo de levantarla. Aunque algo exagerada, pues el aparato no llevaba ni el minuto sonado.

Y así, como si se tratara de un terremoto y tuviera que ponerse a salvo, salió de la habitación corriendo como rayo sin importarle mucho que el que dormía a su lado ni se inmutara y solo se acurrucara mejor entre las sabanas para disfrutar el espacio extra que ella había dejado.

Faltaba mas de hora y media para las clases, pero Raine que era insanamente puntual, estaba mas que deseosa de ver que el ser en el que había puesto todos sus sueños y anhelos no cumplidos un día en su juventud, saliera triunfante donde ella fallo. Y hoy era algo especial. Su hijo, el mayor de tres hermanos iniciaría en la preparatoria. Claro, una rural, justo ahí, en winhill, y que no tendría más de seis aulas, incluyendo la dirección, pero la aprobaría solo con dieses y con mención honorifica y después a la universidad. Con una buena recomendación y con mucho trabajo duro de sus padres lograría entrar en una buena. Tal vez hasta tuvieran que vender la casa y mudarse aún cuartucho mal baratado en la cuidad, pero bien que lo valía, al menos así es como lo veía la mujer que se pasaba la vida entera imaginando la de su hijo.

Entró en la habitación continua con todo esto en la cabeza, sonriendo solo al imaginárselo.

La habitación era pequeña tal vez solo un poco más que la de ella y su esposo. Tampoco había muchas cosas. Dos camas, un pequeño escritorio y un armario algo grande, que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento de lo lleno que estaba.

En una de las camas, la que tenia Sabanas rosas y un par de muñecas en una repisa sobre la cabecera, dormía como una verdadera princesa una pequeña niña de no más de nueve años, sus cabellos eran de un tono castaño y su rostro era verdaderamente angelical.

La otra cama era un poco más grande y en ella había dos chicos. El mas pequeño apenas contaba con seis añitos y dormía como un angelito, el otro un apuesto jovencito de quince años, que dormía a sus anchas despreocupadamente sin imaginarse lo que su madre y el día tenia preparados para él.

– ¡Squall, es tardísimo! ¡Levántate! ¡Squall! –escuchó a lo lejos entre sueños, resistiendo lo mejor que podía para no despertarse. ¿Para que si era tan feliz en el mundo perfecto que Morfeo le brindaba cada noche? Siempre y cuando ella estuviera ahí… Y así era, ahí estaba. Así que se aferraría a la almohada lo más que pudiera.

Pero su "dulce madre" pensaba muy distinto…

– Squall – Se sentó al borde de la cama y trato de llamarle de nuevo. Pero al ver que los ojos de su hijo seguían bien cerrados, optó por cosas más drásticas. –Squall –siguió llamándole, pero esta vez acompañando su llamado con un pequeño golpecillo en la mejilla –Squall – otro golpecito un poco más fuerte – ¡Squall! – Ahora uno un poco más fuerte–¡Squaaall! – Este último llevaba mas fuerza de la que se requería, pero al menos la mujer se dio por satisfecha al ver que conseguía lo que quería.

–¡Aouch! – Se sentó el joven de inmediato a consecuencia de dolor, aunque todavía con demasiado sueño – ¡Mamá! –atinó a quejarse en cuanto descubría a la culpable de su repentino despertar.

– ¿Soy yo o cada año te vuelves mas flojo? ¡Levántate! –le dijo, si ningún remordimiento, mientras se dirigía al armario a sacar algo de ropa. Raine era algo estricta, cualquiera en el pueblo lo pensaba. Por eso para ella todo estaba justificado si se trataba de cumplir con los deberes.

–Ya voy…

Se sentó mejor en la cama aun estando algo de lado y con las manos apoyadas tratando de no quedarse dormido de nuevo, pero era casi imposible no hacerlo. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo de manera somnolienta no pudiendo mantenerse abiertos, al menos no, hasta que un sonoro chocar de palmas se escuchó a escasos centímetros y tuvieron que abrirse de nuevo algo espantados pero ya sin sueño. La culpable de nuevo había sido su querida madre que había regresado de inmediato al ver la "resistencia" del chico a estar despierto.

– ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ, SQUALL! – oyó el grito de ella demasiado fuerte para su gusto, y no tuvo mas remedio que dejar de soñar y tratar de calmar el paro cardiaco que parecía estarle dando del susto.

–Ya estoy despierto – se quejo, aunque eso no le servía jamás, no con ella, que parecía estar hecha de hierro, o ser blindada.

– Date prisa y termina de desayunar. Llegar tarde en tu primer día de clases, habla muy mal de ti – dijo con ese tonito de autoridad y reproche que siempre había escuchado en ella.

–Si, mamá. –contestó en automático sin muchas ganas, mientras se llevaba otra cucharada de cereal a la boca. Replicar no era una opción, aunque acabara de sentarse a la mesa y en el reloj de la cocina faltara una hora todavía. Le echó una mirada fugaz de reojo, comprobándolo. Y ahí estaba, las 7:00 en punto. La escuela empezaba a hasta las 8:00 pero eso que importaba.

Su mirada regresó de nuevo hacia su madre, sentada frente a él mirándolo comer, o mejor dicho, hostigándolo de manera silenciosa para que se apresurara a comer. Oh, genial ahora estaba sonriéndole, sonrisa hipócrita, pensó Squall de inmediato, sabia lo que significaba, ahora ella le preguntaría lo mismo que le preguntaba cada año cuando empezaba un siclo escolar.

– ¿Vas a esforzarte mucho este año con tus estudios?

Y ahí estaba, lo mismo de siempre. Por supuesto que si, no tenia de otra, si quería seguir teniendo comida y un techo sobre su cabeza. Aunque pensándolo bien, se planteó por un segundo, ser un vagabundo tenia sus ventajas… Una y quizás la mas importante no tendría que obedecerla.

–Si, mama.

– Ya lo sé – dijo de manera maternal "fingiendo mucho orgullo", según Squall, por que Raine en verdad lo sentía.

"Entonces si ya lo sabes por que me preguntas" pensó de inmediato Squall algo fastidiado.

–Bueno, termina de comer para irnos.

– ¿Irnos? –Oh, oh, eso no le gusto para nada. Sabia que no podía decirle a su madre que se él se iría solo a la escuela, por que ¿que chico de 15 años todavía era escoltado hasta la puerta de la preparatoria en estos días?, a si que mejor saco su mejor carta para tratar de evitarlo –Descuida, mamá. Papá prometió llevarme – soltó convencido de que funcionaria, después de todo no podía negarse, mientras una figura de autoridad estuviera al tanto, ella estaría satisfecha. No era mentira, su padre si le había prometido llevarlo, bueno, lo había convencido de que lo hiciera para evitar la humillación de ser visto entrar a la escuela con su mamita y para utilizarlo de distracción contra Quistis. Hasta había elaborado un plan cuando ella apareciera, su padre la entretendría lo suficiente para darle la oportunidad de correr como alma que lleva el diablo, y si eso no funciona, la ventaja de vivir en un pueblo es que sobraban las piedras en el suelo. Luego lo dejaría cerca de la escuela pero no tan cerca, tampoco ser visto con tu padre a esa edad era muy bueno. Su papá era genial, siempre decía que si a cualquier cosa que él dijera, pensó si proponérselo. No como ella…

– ¿Tu padre? Bueno, si consigues levantarlo. –Dijo ella de manera retadora, sabiendo que no seria posible –Ayer trabajo hasta muy tarde en un articulo.

"Demonios" no se hizo esperar la reacción de Squall, al menos en su cabecita, hacérselo saber a su madre de verdad no era permitido. Y sin proponérselo, y de veras sin malicia, rodo su vista fastidiado por su mala fortuna.

– ¡No hagas caras! – Regaño de inmediato, no perdiendo la oportunidad, jamás la perdía. – Sabes que detesto todos esos ademanes. Y dime, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que yo te lleve a la escuela? Lo hago siempre – Preguntó un poco ofendida captando de inmediato la indirecta.

"Pues por eso"

– ….

– Contéstame.

– No me molesta, mama – Trato de encontrar una respuesta que le sacara de esto, pero no la necesito.

– ¡Mamiiiii!

Se escuchó a lo lejos de una tercera voz, ayudando sin proponérselo a Squall. De la nada apareció su pequeño hermano llorando y consiguiendo para fortuna de Squall, la atención de su madre.

– ¿Qué pasa? – se levantó de inmediato Raine para atenderlo.

– ¡Me duele mi pancita! – se quejó el pequeñito con voz mimada.

–Tienes algo de fiebre – dijo Raine algo alarmada, mientras lo levantaba en brazos. Le echó una mirada fugaz al reloj, no olvidándose de Squall todavía, nunca se olvidaba. Pues ni modo, no le quedaría mas remedio. –Supongo que tu deseo se cumplió – le echó una mirada acusadora al mayor de sus hijos, como si el hubiera hecho algo para enfermar a su hermanito de la nada – Tendrás que irte solo, pero derechito a la escuela, y ay de ti si descubro que te entretienes a perder el tiempo por ahí.

La sonrisa imaginaria que se formó en Squall al oírla fue descomunal, tanto que casi comete el error de sonreír de verdad.

"¡Bendito seas, Cloud!" Pensó Squall, dándole crédito a quien lo merecía. Si a veces si que convenía tener hermanos, se dijo de lo mas feliz.

– Si, mama, ya me voy – contestó de inmediato, levantándose de la misma manera, para ser libre lo antes posible. No fuera que su madre cambiara de opinión, así de la nada, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Pero Squall estaba más que lejos de tener buena suerte este día…

– ¡Squall!

Se oyó un grito de afuera de su casa, y el chico quedo de piedra al reconocerlo. Para su desgracia, su madre también lo escuchó, si no hubiera sido así, se habría podido dar el lujo de ignorarlo e irse por alguna ventana sin que pudiera ser visto.

– ¿Es Quistis? – preguntó Raine de manera inocente. –Que linda que haya venido por ti.

Y para su mala estampa si que tenía razón, era ella.

–Bueno, y tu ¿que esperas? – le reprochó, cayendo en cuenta de que el castaño no se movía – Vete ya.

– Si, mama.

De nuevo en automático. No le agradaba la idea de ir todo el camino a la prepa pegado a la cotorra de su vecina. Esa chica si que no se callaba en lo absoluto, y mas si consideraba el hecho de que estaba mas que obsesionada con él desde hace tiempo, pero como bien se sabia su karma, Squall estaba mas que obligado a obedecer a su madre sin replica alguna.

Lejos de ahí, en la bulliciosa cuidad, una gran mansión se levantaba de manera majestuosa sobre las de mas casa de los alrededores, dejando en claro su superioridad. No era para menos, pues pertenecía ni nada más ni nada menos que a General Calway del ejército de Galbadia. Dentro de ella, una hermosa jovencita dormía plácidamente en su habitación de princesa, ajena a todo, incluso a unos pasos invasores que se adentraban de manera peligrosa hasta ella.

– ¡Ji,ji,! ¡Ji,ji! ¡Ji, ji!

Se escuchó una risilla siniestra demasiado cerca, pero la chica ni se inmutó. Estaba demasiado comprometida con su sueño como para abandonarlo y prestarle atención a la realidad. Ni siquiera sintió la extraña presencia que nada discreta se subía encima suyo, para quedar parada justo arriba de ella. Colocando un pie por cada uno de sus costados.

–Rinoa… Rinoa… Rinoa… –Empezó a llamar en una cancioncilla algo tétrica.

–… ¿Kyo? –dijo entre sueños, creyendo que lo que soñaba se hacia realidad. Lentamente abrió los ojos con una risilla tonta en su adormilada carita esperando ver lo que quería, pero encontrándose con el hermano equivocado al que esperaba en sus tierras de fantasia – ¿Reiko? – despertó de inmediato al reconocerla, y su expresión cambiò en un solo segundo a una de pavor.

– Asi es… ¡Muahahaha! –soltò su malvada carcajada demasiado ensayada para estas ocasiones. Sus manos se levantaron sobre encima de su cabeza, haciéndole màs fácil a la chica recostada sobre la cama saber que es lo que seguía. Su hermana cargaba un improvisado costal, hecho con las misma sabanas de su cama en el que había metido toda su colección de muñecas de porcelana (las de Rinoa, claro. Asi dolería mas) y estaba mas que dispuesta a dejárselas caer encima las veces que se le antojara.

–Te lo advierto, Reiko. Le voy a decir a mi pa… ¡Aaaah! ¡Aouuuuuch!

No alcanzò a mas. Le había dado justo en la cara. Y luego se escuchò un "Crash" de seguro de las muñecas rompiéndose en pedazo a causa del impacto contra su cara.

– ¡Jajajaja! –Saliò la otra chiquilla de la habitación corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, riéndose como desquiciada. Solo que antes de llegar a la puerta de la alcoba, se detuvo de golpe para observar el éxito de su misión. – ¡Y que eso te sirva de lección!

– ¿Qué hice? – pregunto llorosa por el golpe, sin siquiera moverse de como estaba.

– ¡Nacer! ¡Jaajajaja! Ah… ¡Y tocar mis cosas!

La niña se fue dejándola sola al fin. Rinoa se sentò sobre la cama tratando de acomodar sus alborotados cabellos azabaches, pasándose las manos, mientras veía el cementeria de muñecas que su hermana le había regalado, regado por doquier. Pensò en eso último. La que debería estar molesta por eso seria ella, y no al revés. Era mayor a su hermana por cuatro años. Pero decidió dejarlo asi. Despues de todo, siempre era igual, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ella era la bebe de la casa y por eso, tenia la atención de su papas. El unicò que sabia el mounstro horrible y cruel que era su querida hermanita Reiko, era su hermano Kyo.

– ¡Kyo! – gritò levantadose de inmediato para ver el relog que había en su mesita de noche. – Si no me doy prisa se ira a la escuela sin que lo vea.

Empezo a correr de inmediato como alma que lleva el diablo para ir al recibidor de la casa.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Sè que esta muy cortito pero solo es el prologo, y no quería **

**Tambien sè que me falta mucho encuanto a ortografía y redacción y todo eso, pero aprendo todos los días y todo gracias al fancfic. Saludos. Nos Leemos**

**PD: Por cierto, este es un crossover. Saldran muchos personajes de diferentes Final Fantasy, 7, 8 , 9 .10. 10-2 y de varios animes y otros videojuegos como Resident Evil o The King Of Fighters.**

**Bye, bye. Athena deshita!**


End file.
